Lejos de James Potter ?
by Weasley Ginny
Summary: Cómo se puede estar lejos de alguien que te ama con tanto cariño, con tanta pasión, con tanta locura... y con tanta sinceridad ? Por primera vez, LILY EVANS & JAMES POTTER descubren lo que es el VERDADERO AMOR.. y todo lo que eso incluye..
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son  
marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © 2006.Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2007

**Notas de la autora: **Una nueva historia ! Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Es un nuevo proyecto y veremos qué tal. Ustedes me dirán si vale la pena continuarla. Ahora, con las dos historias, será más difícil actualizar ambas a tiempo, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Este capítulo está dedicado a **Felipe**, que hasta donde sé anda un poco deprimido, así que a ver si le damos una alegría.

**A través del vidrio**

Vacaciones de Navidad… para Lily Evans siempre significaban lo mismo: vacaciones con su familia. Esto la alegraba, nunca veía a sus padres y las Navidades eran una gran oportunidad para hacerlo. Pero por primera vez eso era distinto, por primera vez quería quedarse en Hogwarts, y esto se debía a tres cosas. En primer lugar, se encontraba en su séptimo año, y era la última vez que tendría vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts; en segundo lugar, las ganas de volver a ver a su hermana Petunia eran nulas; y en tercer lugar, esas vacaciones serían especiales, porque James Potter no se quedaría en el castillo. Potter era, según Lily, un chico inmaduro, inútil y, sobre todo, la persona más egocéntrica que había en el planeta, él y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Que James no estuviera en el colegio para las Navidades le abría a Lily la puerta hacia el paraíso. Era lo que siempre había querido: Hogwarts sin Potter. Aunque muy en el fondo de su ser, le tenía a James un cariño muy especial, claro que ni ella se había dado cuenta, o no quería admitirlo.

Pero no había podido zafarse, y allí se encontraba la pelirroja, con expresión aburrida, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana del auto de sus padres. Un mechón rojo le caía sobre la cara, y ella lo soplaba fastidiada, demasiado resignada como para moverlo. Como ya había cumplido los diecisiete años, estaba autorizada para realizar magia fuera del colegio, pero sus padres se lo habían prohibido porque en Mar Francés, el lugar vacacional elegido, se encontrarían con el hermano de su madre y su familia, y como todos ellos eran muggles, la magia de Lily debía pasar inadvertida. Petunia estaba encantada con eso, siempre había estado celosa de lo que Lily podía hacer, y de que fuera especial de esa manera tan particular, digamos que las hermanas Evans no se llevaban especialmente bien, y ambas, en privado, lo lamentaban mucho, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

La mujer de Johnny, el hermano de su madre, se llamaba Kate. Tenían trillizos: dos niños y una niña. Los niños tenían tan sólo cinco años, de modo que Lily y Petunia sabían que estaban destinadas a cumplir el papel de niñeras.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos¡No aguanto más!- se quejó Petunia.

- Estaremos en veinte minutos.- contestó su padre. Petunia suspiró irritada, llevaban cuatro horas viajando.

Media hora más tarde, los Evans conocían su habitación en el hotel ''Costa Azul''. Era lúgubre, demás estaba decirlo. Las paredes eran grises, las luces blancas y la única ventana daba a una pared enfrente, también gris. Inmediatamente, el señor Evans presentó una queja, que consiguió que los cambiaran a una habitación mucho más alegre y de igual precio. Lily y Petunia compartían un ambiente, y los señores Evans, otro. En la habitación de al lado se hospedarían los trillizos y sus padres.

- La habitación 401.- Dijo su padre, conforme. Aunque Petunia tenía una obsesión con la limpieza, no era una chica malcriada, incluso ella estaba conforme con la habitación que tenían: era limpia y básica, con eso estarían bien.

Un par de horas después llegaron Johnny, Kate y sus hijos: Marissa, Seth y Jake. A pesar de que aún sostenía que hubiese preferido quedarse en Hogwarts, Lily estaba contenta de estar de vacaciones con su familia. Era invierno, así que no podían meterse en el mar, pero, vestidos con guantes, gorros, camisas de manga larga, chalecos y camperas, paseaban por las orillas, caminando, hablando, recorriendo, riendo. Mar Francés era un lugar particular, además de sus espectaculares playas que inevitablemente atraían las miradas hacia el mar curiosamente azul platinado, tenía una linda ciudad, llena de casas pintorescas, algunos prolijos edificios, actividades destinadas al turismo, y muchos lugares de comida que se veían acogedores y corteses. Lily adoraba el mar, esos reflejos plateados que tenía el agua llamaban su atención continuamente, estaba salpicado por puntos blancos, que resultaron ser gaviotas, y líneas blancas, olas juguetonas, demasiado tímidas como para acercarse a la orilla. El cielo estaba celeste, vivo, surcado de nubes blancas y esponjosas.

El aire estaba helado, y el frío les congelaba hasta la punta de la nariz, de manera que todos acudieron deseosos a la confitería que vendía las mejores medialunas de la ciudad: Boston. Era una típica confitería inglesa, a pesar de que Boston fuese una ciudad estadounidense. Las luces estaban bajas, y todo era de una madera oscura pero brillante, al entrar se sintieron reconfortados por la inmediata calidez del lugar. Había gente de muchos lugares del mundo, ya que escucharon hablar el idioma francés, el inglés, el portugués, el español… Todo estaba radiante, los empleados vestían uniformes que consistían en faldas negras y camisas blancas, en el caso de las señoritas, y pantalones negros, camisas blancas, y chalecos negros en el caso de los muchachos. Rápidamente los condujeron hasta una gran mesa que estaba contra la ventana, empañada. Se sentaron, se quitaron los abrigos y pidieron medialunas y tazas de chocolate caliente. El pedido llegó enseguida, y el chocolate caliente los hizo sentir como cada parte de ellos se reconfortaba. Las medialunas eran deliciosas.

- Seth, suéltale el cabello a tu hermana.

- No te escucho mamá.- fingió Seth.

- Seth, suéltale el cabello a Marissa.- Ordenó su padre.

Lily los miraba divertida, recordando su niñez. Petunia y ella solían hacer las travesuras juntas, eran un par de traviesas incontrolables. Se divertían cambiando de lugar los objetos de su padre, o pintando paredes. Se ganaban unos retos considerables, pero no les importaba porque cuando las castigaban juntas siempre encontraban la manera de divertirse. Sonrió con nostalgia y miró a Petunia. Por un momento, al cruzarse con la mirada de su hermana, los ojos esmeraldas de Lily creyeron ver una sonrisa, y se contentó con la idea de que realmente le había sonreído.

- ¿Cómo es que se llama el colegio al que vas, Lily?

- Hogwarts.- respondió ella. Habían decidido decirles a sus familiares el verdadero nombre del colegio, pero no mencionar qué era lo que verdaderamente aprendía allí.

- ¿Dónde está ubicado?- preguntó Kate. Lily miró a sus padres nerviosa, eso de mentir no se le daba especialmente bien… Petunia sonreía con malicia.

- En las afueras de Londres.- determinó su padre.

- ¿Y por qué eligieron un colegio tan lejano y en el que Lily debe pasar la mayor parte del año?

- Porque… le habían ofrecido una beca.

Lily estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba colgada, escuchaba la conversación pero sin entender muy bien qué decían, tenía la mirada perdida, a través de los círculos que Marissa había estado dibujando con el dedo en la ventana empañada. Y entonces algo la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad… no podía ser… seguramente se lo había imaginado… no podía tener tanta mala suerte…

- No…- susurró Lily.

- ¿Qué dices Lily?

No, no se lo había imaginado… allí estaba, mirándola a través de uno de los círculos… un chico moreno, de pelo revuelto, negro azabache, con anteojos… del otro lado del vidrio, sonriendo magníficamente, estaba la persona que menos quería encontrarse, James Potter.

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero lindos, largos, y sobre todo muchos REVIEWS, que son el mejor regalo. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima!

Male.


	2. Lo que todas estábamos esperando

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Bueno, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho: 13 reviews en un sólo capítulo y encima en el primero! De verdad, tengo que agradecerlos, no voy a responder uno por uno porque apenas si tengo tiempo para escribir los capítulos y subirlos, pero de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS ! Algunos me preguntaron si existe Mar Francés. Sí, existe, verdaderamente se llama Mar del Plata, y está en Argentina, la descripción del lugar es absolutamente real. No sé por qué le cambié el nombre, pero tengo que pedirles disculpas por haber elegido un nombre tan inapropiado, pues Francia no es un lugar de mucho mar que digamos. Y a la que me pidió magia, por supuesto! habrá magia! algunas reglas están para romperse.

Todos los que quieran pueden pasarse por **NOCHES PELIRROJAS**, que es una historia Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione, y también por **WALKING ON SUNSHINE**, es un One-shot, que fue escrito en un impulso, no es demasiado bueno, pero no está tan mal.

Y también tengo una gran amiga, que está escribiendo lo que será una gran historia: **ELLA Y ÉL**, de juupotter, pueden pasarse por mis historias favoritas y allí la encontrarán.

Esos son todos los avisos. Respecto al capítulo de hoy, el título lo dice todo, ya lo verán.

**Lo que todas estábamos esperando**

Necesitarías más que valentía para soportar, sin mojar los pantalones, la mirada asesina de Lily Evans. Afortunadamente, James Potter tenía algo más que valentía, tenía experiencia con la furia de la pelirroja.

Mil pensamientos cruzaron la cabeza de Lily mientras miraba a James de esa forma tan aterradora. Pensamientos en los que le echaba la culpa de estar en el mismo lugar que ella, como si lo hubiese planeado (es que realmente James era capaz de planearlo), pensamientos en los que le echaba la culpa de haberla encontrado, de haberse enterado de que ella estaba allí, pensamientos que ofrecían tentadoras maneras de asesinarlo, pensamientos que le pedían a gritos que fingiera que no había visto a James, y algunos pensamientos que saltaban de alegría de que James estuviera en el mismo lugar que ella, de que la hubiera encontrado, y de que la hubiera visto. Estos últimos sólo consiguieron incrementar la testarudez y la rabia de la pelirroja.

Ante todo esto, la sonrisa de James seguía siendo igual de magnífica. Su ego era difícil de herir, y esa mirada, por muy terrible que fuera, no iba a conseguirlo tan fácilmente.

- ¿Te sucede algo Lily?- le preguntó la señora Evans.

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, claro… claro que no…- tartamudeó ella, apartando la vista de James.

- ¿Estás segura? De pronto te quedaste muda, y te has puesto roja como un tomate, querida…- intervino Kate. Lily volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pero James ya no estaba allí.

- Eso debe ser porque estás encantada de verme¿no es cierto, Evans?- habló una voz penetrante, a sus espaldas. Lily se sobresaltó, incapaz de darse vuelta y dar por terminada la esperanza de unas buenas vacaciones: estar en el mismo lugar que Potter no podía significar nada bueno.

Los Evans se quedaron en silencio, esperando que Lily les aclarara las cosas.

- Ja… Jam… James…- Dijo Lily con falsa alegría, al darse vuelta sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, y una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero que más bien derrochaba espanto y enojo.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Lily. ¿Y tú?- Ante ese comentario, la familia rió brevemente, lo que puso a Lily aún más furiosa si eso era posible.

- Bien, gracias, Potter… como si te interesara…- añadió en un susurro.

- Me alegro… Mira Lily, me encantaría quedarme hablando contigo… pero no quisiera interrumpir esta reunión…- dijo James en un tono lastimoso, sabiendo que su plan daría resultado.

- Oh, mira… James,- dijo haciendo hincapié en esa palabra- no hay ningún problema…- y sonrió con sinceridad, aunque sabía que Potter se las ingeniaría para quedarse- puedes salir derechito por aquella puerta.

- ¡Lily¡No seas tan descortés!- Intervino la señora Evans, y dirigiéndose a James, agregó:- Habrá muchas tardes como ésta, no será la única que tengamos, y espero que tampoco sea la única en la que nos acompañes, querido…

- No, por favor… no logrará que no sienta que estoy interrumpiendo algo…

- Vamos, querido, siéntate, yo soy Lauren, la madre de Lily.

- Si usted insiste…veo que la belleza es heredada…- sonrió- Soy James, James Potter, un placer.- le besó la mano.

- ¡Oh, qué payaso!- Dijo la señora Evans, aunque se había sonrojado.

- ¿Eres compañero de Lily en Hogwarts?- inquirió el señor Evans, a quien aquella situación no le causaba ninguna gracia.

- Sí, señor, y debo añadir que Lily lleva la magia dentro…

- ¡James!- intervino Lily- ¿de qué magia estás hablando?- y lo miró, dándole a entender que todos sus acompañantes eran muggles, y que no todos sabían que ella era una bruja.

- La magia que solamente tú puedes tener Lily…- dijo James, sincero.

- Cariño¿por qué no le presentas el resto de la familia a James?

- Eh… sí, bien… mira Potter…

- ¿Qué modales son esos, Lily?

- Uf, de acuerdo, James…- lo miró desafiante- Éste es Johnny, el hermano de mi madre, y ella es su mujer, Kate.- La pareja le sonrió a James, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Los trillizos son sus hijos: Ben, Seth y Marissa.

- ¿Qué tal?- le dijo Marissa tímidamente, y se sonrojó.

- Muy bien¿y tú?- dijo James agachándose hacia ella.

- Bien… gracias.- Seth y Ben se reían a espaldas de James.

- Y ella es… mi hermana, Petunia.- terminó Lily.

- Un placer.- Dijo James. Petunia no contestó.

- ¡James!- era la señora Potter- Oh…

- Ellos son los Evans.- Se adelantó James.- La familia de Lily…- la señora Potter hizo un gesto que indicaba que había comprendido a su hijo.

- ¡La pelirroja!- dijo, provocando que James y Lily se sonrojaran- Soy Julia Potter, y éste es mi marido, Matthew.

- Encantada.- respondió Lily resignada, viendo como las señoras Potter y Evans se saludaban con cortesía.

- ¿En qué hotel se están hospedando?- preguntó el señor Potter.

- ''Costa Azul''.

- ¡Igual que nosotros!- dijo James.

- Habitaciones 401 y 400.- chilló Marissa, que parecía encantada de que James estuviera en su mismo hotel.

- Entonces nos veremos pronto.- Sonrió James.

- Lamentablemente.- Murmuró Lily, que tenía voz de ultratumba. ¿Podía tener tanta mala suerte¿Por qué Potter, de entre todos los hoteles de la ciudad, tenía que estar JUSTO EN EL QUE ELLA ESTABA? Para colmo, su madre y Julia parecían tener una especie de extraña conexión, pues desde que se habían presentado hasta ese momento no habían dejado de hablar un solo segundo.

- Nosotros estamos en la habitación 503…- Le dijo Julia a Lauren.- Ahora nos vamos, que tenemos prisa…

- Nos mantenemos en contacto.

- Adiós.

- Te veo, Lily.- Dijo James, y los Potter atravesaron nuevamente la entrada de la confitería Boston, provistos de gorros, bufandas y abrigos.

- ¡Qué chico tan educado!- observó la señora Evans, ni bien los Potter se hubiesen perdido de vista.

- Es la persona más insoportable que existe…- terció Lily.

- Oh, vamos Lily…

- Es verdad, tú no lo conoces.

- Me ha caído muy bien, y me ha resultado muy simpático…- observó la señora Evans.- Él y su familia… Julia me agrada.

- Quizás su madre sea una gran persona, no lo sé, pero James no lo es.

- Tal vez estas vacaciones te haces un nuevo amigo, además no podrás evitarlo por siempre… está en el mismo hotel…

- Lo sé.- Dijo Lily tratando de consolarse a sí misma, de algún modo.

………………………………………………………………………………………

- Así que¿esa es la famosa Lily Evans?

- Vamos, mamá- dijo James, que repentinamente se había puesto colorado- Cuando te hablé de Lily me gustaba, es cierto, pero fue hace dos años…

- Si tú lo dices…- Respondió Julia divertida, irritando a James.

Continuaron el camino al hotel en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación 503, James se arrojó en su cama. El lugar consistía en dos ambientes, en el suyo, había una cama marinera (litera, una cama sobre la otra), una mesa de luz, un armario, y una televisión, un curioso pero entretenido invento de los muggles.

- James, nosotros nos vamos a juntar con los socios de tu padre, volvemos en dos horas.- James gruñó en señal de que había escuchado.

- Adiós.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio en los que James analizó la situación. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Lily Evans, eso podía significar algo bueno o malo según el punto desde el que se lo viera. Por un lado era bueno porque tendría más oportunidades para conquistarla. Por el otro era algo malo porque no estaba seguro de querer conquistarla, es decir, él siempre había sabido que Lily no era el tipo de chica con las que él solía salir, pero hacia quinto año Lily se había puesto demasiado hermosa como para pasar desapercibida para los ojos de James, y como es lógico, el había intentado ligar con ella. Primero era sólo una obsesión, su orgullo necesitaba que ella accediera a salir con él, nadie le había dicho que no antes. Pero a partir de ese momento, fue conociendo verdaderamente a la pelirroja, y… se había enamorado de ella. James no quería o no podía admitirlo, pero esa muchacha ojos esmeraldas lo volvía loco, e inconscientemente le hacía hacer cosas para llamar su atención: pavadas. Pero Lily le había roto el corazón, Lily lo había rechazado hasta el hartazgo, Lily, la misma que una vez dio vuelta su mundo, ahora solamente era un objeto de burla, la molestaba constantemente para que ella le prestara un poco de atención, una mirada. Aún tratándola de ese modo tan insoportable, no podía evitar verla y sentir algo, algo que no sabía que era, algo que Lupin le había dicho que era… que era… no se atrevía a decirlo… que era…

- Amor.- susurró James.

- ¿Nuevamente Evans o alguna otra y no me he enterado?- dijo una voz masculina que hacía estremecer a cualquier adolescente en Hogwarts. James se levantó sobresaltado, chocándose la cabeza contra la parte superior de la cama litera.- No, no estás alucinando, James, verdaderamente estás viendo al hombre más deseado en Hogwarts.

- Sí, el espectáculo que todas estábamos esperando.- dijo James con voz chillona, intentando imitar a una chica.

Allí estaba, parado en la puerta del cuarto de baño, con el negro cabello mojado, recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla atada a la cintura y con su sonrisa tan seductora, el mejor amigo que James pudiese encontrar en todo el mundo: Sirius Black.

**Notas de la Autora: **La aparición de Sirius Black, a todas aquellas que me lo pidieron, con un dejo de desesperación. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! y espero nuevamente reviews, que se repita!

Male


	3. Palabra Prohibida

**Notas de la Autora: **Perdonen la demora, de verdad, no sé qué me pasó, sabía que tenía que subir pero no sé, me daba miedo, ajajaj. En fin, me decepcionó la cantidad de reviews, pasar de trece a cuatro... ¿tan malo fue el capítulo? Además me sorprendió porque aparecía Sirius, que era lo que todas querían... bueno, espero que este les guste, y que por favor me dejen reviews. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron, de verdad, muchas muchas gracias, se los respondería pero no tengo tiempo. Recuerden que tengo otras dos historias: **NOCHES PELIRROJAS **y **WALKING ON SUNSHINE**, se los digo una vez más porque ni una sola persona me hizo caso y se pasó por las otras dos. Bueno, gracias por todo, y los dejo con el tercer capítulo.

**Palabra Prohibida**

Allí estaba, parado en la puerta del cuarto de baño, con el negro cabello mojado, recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla atada a la cintura y con su sonrisa tan seductora, el mejor amigo que James pudiese encontrar en todo el mundo: Sirius Black.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Sirius a James.

- Bueno, esta mañana el que se desapareció fuiste tú, en el desayuno¿recuerdas?

- Oh, estaba hablando con una chica…

- ¿La de la habitación que está en el piso debajo?

- No,- dijo Sirius, con una mueca de asco- esa estaba loca, quiso invitarme a tomar el té con sus padres.

- ¡Oh!- dijo James, de acuerdo con su amigo.

- Además ya llevaba casi una semana con ella...

- Suficiente.- completó James.

- Sí.

- Entonces¿quién era la chica del desayuno?

- ¿Recuerdas esa chica que nos habíamos encontrado nuestro primer día en el…¿cómo se llamaba?

- ¿Ascensor?

- Eso es¿la recuerdas?

- Oh, sí, la que después descubrimos que está en la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

- Bueno, esa es, su nombre es Helena.

- Y… ¿qué tal?- preguntó James.

- Digna de Sirius Black.

- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ella?

- Bueno, hasta ahora…

- ¿Sólo hablaron?

- Bueno, sí…- dijo Sirius, y por algún misterioso motivo, se sonrojó.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Canuto?

- Ya, Cornamenta…- dijo Sirius, un poco nervioso.- Entonces¿dónde estabas?

- Como alguien se desapareció misteriosamente en el desayuno, decidí pasar un día solo con mis padres, algo que no hago con mucha frecuencia.- Dijo James, hacía ya un año desde que Sirius se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, un año desde que se había escapado de la casa de sus padres, un año desde que los Potter lo consideraban como el segundo hijo que nunca habían tenido, ya que James era hijo único.- Visitamos a mi abuela durante la mañana, almorzamos allí, y durante la tarde paseamos por los caminos que rodean la playa, entonces se encontraron con los socios de mi padre, que también están de vacaciones aquí en Mar Francés, y me estaban matando de aburrimiento, y les dije que los esperaba en la confitería Boston para tomar algo. Y a que no sabes quién está aquí.

- Evans.- contestó automáticamente Sirius, y ante la cara de desconcierto de James, atinó a decir:- Te oí pronunciar aquella palabra que nos es tan descaradamente desconocida¿recuerdas?

- Oh, te refieres a la que empieza con…

- Sí, no la digas, esa palabra está prohibida para Los Merodeadores.

- Lunático la usa.

- Lunático es Lunático. En fin¿hablaste con Evans?

- Hablar es decir poco, la fastidié aún más que en Hogwarts.

- Tu presencia le fastidia amigo- dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro-, no es muy difícil.

- Además,- dijo James, haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de Sirius, aunque por dentro no le había gustado en absoluto- está en este hotel.

- Pobre Evans.- dijo Sirius, y al mirar a James, los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.- Esta es tu oportunidad para ligar con ella, Cornamenta.

- No me interesa Evans.- Dijo James.

- Sí, claro, y a mí no me interesan las mujeres. Vamos, James.

- No, realmente, prefiero conocer chicas que sean normales, que no sean incomprensibles y rabiosas como ella.

- Como tú digas…- dijo Sirius mirándolo de reojo, y James se quiso morir, en lo que llevaba del día, ya dos personas le habían hecho el mismo comentario acerca de Lily, "como tú digas"¿qué querían decir con eso? Él no podía elegir si le gustaba Lily o no, simplemente sucedía… Y en eso, una almohada le dio en la cabeza, y vio a Sirius, listo para la guerra.

- ¿Se estará enamorando el famoso Sirius Black?- se burló James, tirándole dos almohadas a la vez.

- Black no se enamora, a diferencia de un tal Potter…- otro golpe.

- Potter salió de esa situación con la cabeza alta, en cambio Black recién está entrando en ella…- Nuevamente tiró al almohada.

- James, no puedes evitar quedarte mirando embobado a Lily Evans, admítelo.

- Y lo dices tú, que estuviste toda la mañana hablando con una chica y ni siquiera la has besado.

- Eso es porque… porque…- pero no encontró ningún motivo.

- ¿Por qué, Canuto¿Te hubiese sacado de un cachetazo?

- Nadie en su sano juicio renunciaría a un beso de Sirius Black.

- Entonces¿tal vez porque si te hubieses precipitado no hubieses podido volver a besarla?

- Hubiese venido rogando otro beso.

- ¿Acaso no era linda, Canuto?- inquirió James, sabiendo nuevamente que su plan daría resultado, era muy fácil para él, que conocía a Sirius mejor que nadie, jugar con el ego de su amigo.

- No es linda, es hermosa.

- ¿Tal vez te entretuviste hablando con ella y descubriste que en una chica hay más que unos labios y un cuerpo?- preguntó finalmente James. Sirius se quedó callado, hacía rato que los golpes con las almohadas se habían detenido, y ahora se encontraba en esa situación, sin saber que responder. Pensó seriamente la respuesta, y sin darse cuenta, se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama de James, éste lo miraba con una sonrisa se suficiencia. No sabía por qué no la había siquiera besado, aquella chica era distinta, no era por ninguna de las cosas que James le había insinuado.

- Ella es una especie de Canuta.- concluyó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- No era la respuesta que James había estado esperando.

- Quiero decir… esta mañana¿recuerdas que salí antes del dormitorio?

- Sí.

- Me crucé con ella en el ascensor y decidí hablarle y… era como si ella hubiese estado esperando eso.- dijo, desconcertado, pero sabía que había dicho lo correcto, era eso lo que quería decir.- En general, yo me le insinuó a alguna chica, y es ella la que viene a hablarme, pero esta vez, no sé qué fue que lo provocó, no me le insinué para que me hablara, simplemente le hablé, y ella estaba esperando eso, como si ella hubiese cumplido mi papel.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella se te insinuó y por eso tú le hablaste?

- Claro, y que en ese momento yo no me di cuenta de lo que ella había hecho.

- Osea, que ella quería que tú le pidieras, indirectamente, que te bese, y tú esperabas que ella, indirectamente, te pidiera que la beses.

- ¿A qué te refieres con indirectamente?

- Claro, si… Lily, quisiera que yo la bese, no me diría "James¿me besas?", me haría algún halago, me provocaría, se me insinuaría¿entiendes?

- Creo que sí. ¿Tenías que usar a Evans, Cornamenta?

- Fue la primera que se me ocurrió.- dijo James, y se encogió de hombros.

- Y es la que siempre se te ocurrirá primero.- contestó Sirius.

- Tal vez, pero eso no tendría ningún significado. No nos vayamos de tema, Sirius. Te has encontrado con UNA Sirius Black.

- Es un peligro.- concluyó Sirius, con rapidez.

- Probablemente, pero tenemos que averiguarlo.

- ¡Lunático, te necesito!- aulló Sirius.

- Tanta reflexión me marea…

- ¡Lunático!

- Me da nauseas…

- ¡Lunático!

- Sí, definitivamente, necesitamos a Lunático. Aquí tienes pergamino y pluma, Canuto.

_Profundamente querido, Lunático:_

_Te necesitamos profundamente con profunda urgencia. Ven profundamente rápido,_

_Canuto, profundamente codiciado, y Cornamenta, profundamente enamorado de la profunda pelirroja._

- Oh, vamos, borra eso.- protestó James.

- No hay tiempo. ¿Dónde está Eva?- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a la lechuza.

- ¿Que dónde está Evans¿Qué importa eso ahora?

- Estás obsesionado con ella, no dije Evans, dije Eva.

- Oh, Eva.- dijo James, avergonzado- En el dormitorio de mis padres.

- Bien¿qué te parece si le enviamos también un saludo a Quejicus?

- No había tiempo¿eh?

- Vamos, escríbela tú.

_Seguramente nos estás extrañando a lo loco¿no, Quejicus? Pero no te preocupes, nosotros también te extrañamos, extrañamos no poder burlarnos de ti, ni dejar ver tus asquerosos calzones, que vienes usando desde hace un mes, ni recomendarte que uses shampoo (aquí en el hotel donde estamos hay una gran variedad, pero te recomendamos que uses el que es especial para cabellos grasientos, no promete quitarte toda esa grasa de la cabeza porque si así fuera te quedarías pelado, pero al menos podrás inclinarte sobre tus exámenes con tu nariz ganchuda sin marcharlos de grasa, piénsalo¿eh?), también extrañamos que seas la víctima de todas nuestras encantadoras bromas, como por ejemplo las que se refieren a tu amor por Evans. Hablando de Evans¿sabías que está en el mismo hotel que nosotros? Sí, nos pasamos todas las tardes juntos, riendo, besándonos… nunca me hubiese imaginado que Lily estaba tan enamorada de mí, es sorprendente, ya está rogándome que avancemos más allá de un par de besos¿qué te parece Quejicus? No es mala idea¿no? Puede que le diga que sí esta misma noche… Eso dependerá de mi humor. En cuanto a Sirius, ya sabes, ligando con cuantas puede, y por supuesto, ideando las bromas que te haremos al llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Qué puedes contarnos acerca de ti? Espero que te encuentres en la playa, intentando tostar un poco tu piel amarilla, por muy poco posible que se vea, persevera y triunfarás dice el dicho muggle¿no? Esperamos pacientes tu respuesta, Quejicus, y ojalá hayas tomado nuestro consejo de la playa y el shampoo, ya lo veremos cuando nos veamos en Hogwarts, no nos extrañes demasiado¿sí? Que tampoco nosotros estamos locos por verte, no, no exageremos, solamente queríamos saber que es de la vida de nuestro querido enemigo Quejicus. Un saludo de nuestra parte, entonces. Ah, y Lily te manda un cordial saludo, es lo mejor que obtendrás de ella, así que mejor lo aprovechas. Te desprecian con cariño,_

_James y Sirius._

- Muy buena, Cornamenta.- Aprobó Sirius, cuando terminó de leerla.

- Mejor las enviamos ahora.

- Mira Eva, esta carta que ves aquí es para Remus, y la otra es para Snape¿sí?- la lechuza ululó, y emprendió vuelo, a través de la ventana.

- Mejor bajamos, tengo hambre. El comedor aún no está abierto, pero a lo mejor podemos robar un poco de comida de las cocinas.

Pero en el ascensor se encontraron con los señores Potter, que les dijeron que el comedor estaba abierto y que se reunirían con ellos después de cambiarse, así que cambiaron el rumbo, para dirigirse al comedor. Y antes de abrir la puerta, se miraron, sabiendo con qué se encontrarían del otro lado. Y ni bien al hubieron abierto lo confirmaron, efectivamente allí se encontraban, en una mesa cerca de la ventana, Lily y su familia, y en otra cerca de la chimenea, Helena y la suya. Volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron, esas vacaciones iban a estar MUY divertidas.

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Qué opinan? Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado también. Muchas gracias una vez más, y por favor REVIEWS! que si no me hacen pensar que no les gusta el capítulo! Besos,

Male.


	4. Que comience el juego

**Notas de la autora:** Mil disculpas, sinceramente. Creo que me tardé más de dos meses, un horror, y una falta de respeto tremenda de mi parte, pero no subí por miles y millones de razones. Por suerte, con el lanzamiento del último libro de Harry Potter, nadie anduvo mucho por Fanfiction, pero de verdad, perdonen mi desconexión, no sólo a la página sino al mundo entero, fueron muchos motivos y justificados, aunque en realidad eso no justifique mi tardanza, en fin.. les agradezco mucho por los reviews que me fueron dejando a lo largo de este tiempo, no saben lo que significa para mí que lean esta historia... muchas gracias. Les digo que lamentablemente, este no es un muy buen capítulo... me costó horrores escribirlo, no sé, de pronto perdí la inspiración pero a lo mejor les gusta. Una vez más, gracias, y los dejo con el cuarto capítulo.

**4. Que comience el juego.**

Y ni bien la hubieron abierto lo confirmaron, efectivamente allí se encontraban, en una mesa cerca de la ventana, Lily y su familia, y en otra cerca de la chimenea, Helena y la suya. Volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron, esas vacaciones iban a estar MUY divertidas.

- Muy bien, Canuto, tenemos aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que lleguen mis padres. Más que suficiente.

- Para ese momento la voy a tener conquistada.

- Exacto, esa es la actitud.

- Suerte con la fiera, Cornamenta.

- Gracias, la voy a necesitar.- Seriamente, se estrecharon las manos. Sirius se acercó, fingiendo ser casual y natural, a la mesa de Helena, y James dio media vuelta camino a la mesa de Lily.

- Es bueno verte, Sirius.- Dijo Helena, con voz tranquila, propia de ella, y sin siquiera levantar la vista del menú. El aludido sonrió, ya se esperaba que Helena lo llamara, eso es lo que él hubiese hecho con ella, y la miró. Era increíble, tenía las piernas interminables y delgadas, cruzadas y agarraba el menú con elegancia.

- Igualmente, Helena.- Se acercó por detrás, la besó en la mejilla, y siguió su camino hacia la chimenea, como si ese fuese su verdadero destino. Ante todo esto, la familia de Helena seguía en su conversación, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Sirius. Ustedes se preguntarán¿cómo es posible que alguien pase por alto el hecho de que Sirius Black se encuentra allí?, pero tal era la discreción con que la había saludado. Sin embargo, ante este contacto efímero, ella no había podido evitar estremecerse, es que no es cualquier cosa que Black se acerque a tu cuello y poder sentir su cálida y pasiva respiración tan cerca de él.

Sirius se dirigió orgulloso de su actuación hacia la chimenea, y se sentó en una butaca, adoptando una posición casual y mirando al fuego intenso. Sabía, tal como había sabido que Helena lo saludaría antes que él a ella, que iría a buscarlo y buscaría entablar conversación con él, era una certeza que se podía dar el gusto de conocer, debido a tan magnífica indiferencia hacia ella. Sin embargo… su perfume, olía tan elegante, tan delicioso que sería imposible no respirarlo e invadía cada centímetro de Sirius.

Una vez que Helena se hubo recuperado de aquel impacto, descruzó sus espectaculares piernas, se levantó con agilidad de la mesa, como si pesara tanto como una pluma, y se acercó a Sirius, meneando suavemente sus caderas. Se sentó en una butaca frente a él y esperó. Sabía que él la miraría, y así fue. Y en ese instante en el que Sirius la miró, desconociendo la razón por la cual ella no le hablaba, fue cuando le pareció propicio cruzar las piernas nuevamente en un movimiento sensual.

Demasiado para Sirius. Le impresionó que la mujer que tenía frente a él lo conociera tan bien, sin conocerlo. Conocía perfectamente las reglas de su juego, tanto como él conocía las de ella. Y se habían metido en un juego en el cual debían competir contra sí mismos, y contra sus impulsos, planeando fríamente cada jugada, y estando atentos a las de su rival, como si fueran las suyas propias. Un juego donde no existían las trampas.

- ¿Mañana?- le preguntó Helena, directa. No había mostrado debilidad, ni tampoco significaba el triunfo de Sirius, solamente era anunciar el próximo paso.

- Mañana estará bien¿en el hall?

- ¿A las tres de la tarde?

- Ahí estaré.

- Podemos salir con las bicicletas.

- Seguro.

- Nos vemos, entonces.- se levantó, lo besó suavemente en los labios y se volvió a su mesa. Sirius se mojó los labios, se levantó enérgicamente, y caminó hasta la mesa de los Potter, donde James, con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos cerrados, ya estaba esperándolo.

- ¿Qué diablos son las bicicletas?- le preguntó.

- No tengo la menor idea.- contestó él, extrañado por la pregunta.

- Tendré que averiguarlo.

- Eh… si tú dices.- luego se enderezó y le preguntó:- ¿Triunfo o fracaso?

- Triunfo, he quedado con ella para mañana a las tres. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

- Bueno…- James comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes para encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle a Sirius.

**Flash Back**

James dio media vuelta camino a la mesa de Lily. Se veía tan hermosa, jugando con sus primos pequeños… reía y bromeaba con ellos… y sonreía. Esa sonrisa era valiosísima. Era tan perfecta, tan inconscientemente provocadora, tan juguetona. James sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacudir así, también los pensamientos.

- ¿Ahora estamos de humor, Evans?- le susurró, agarrándola por detrás, de la cintura.

- Mucho mejor, Potter.- le contestó ella sonriendo, dándose vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara, miró sus labios, tan dulces y tan cerca, pero entonces, al ver sus ojos marrones claros, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo alejó de ella y agregó:- Hasta que llegaste tú.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que te puse aún de mejor humor?

- Tu pobre cerebro malinterpreta todo. Estoy diciéndote, y te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, que tu presencia empeora mi humor.

- ¿Para bien o para mal?

- Mira, Potter, mejor lo dejamos ahí¿te parece?

- Yo creo que no, pelirroja.- Ante ese nuevo apodo, Lily hizo una mueca de impaciencia- Escucha, Evans, aunque no es lo que yo quisiera, tendremos que compartir estas vacaciones, y luego, por mucho que lo lamente, tendremos que vernos en Hogwarts.- Lily lo miró con decepción, las cosas que le estaba diciendo no eran precisamente bonitas, y ella, en el fondo, lo quería y amaba que él estuviera siempre atrás de ella. James pareció comprender que estaba siendo duro con ella, y eso no era propio de él, pero es que Lily Evans lo había herido muchas veces y volvía a hacerlo una vez más, sin importar si él, James, estuviese muriendo por ella.- De modo que deberíamos empezar a tratar de llevarnos mejor, al menos, de tolerarnos. Si me acerco, con buen humor, a saludarte, con las mejores intenciones, no tienes por qué mandarme a… tratarme de esa manera, Evans.- la miró una última vez con rudeza y quiso alejarse de allí con rapidez, incapaz de ver el nulo efecto que sus palabras, que tanto le había dolido pronunciar, causaba en ella. Pero se equivocaba, Lily se tomó esas palabras muy en serio, y se propuso mentalmente tratar de 'tolerar' a James, porque verdaderamente, si se ponía a pensar en ello, James no estaba haciéndole ningún mal, en ese momento, claro.

- Eh… ¿Potter?- dijo ella, dudosa.

- ¿Si?

- Tal vez… mañana, digo… ¿no?- Lily cerró los ojos, cada palabra le estaba costando tanto… entonces sintió unas manos que tomaban las suyas y abrió los ojos.

- Podríamos salir a dar un paseo.- le dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eh… sí, me encantaría.- dijo ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa- Sólo como amigos, Potter…- agregó en un tono de advertencia. James se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo, se dio vuelta y se fue hasta su mesa… pero no estaba tranquilo¡estaba eufórico! Iba a tener una cita con Evans… él, James… bueno, no era exactamente una cita, ella se lo había aclarado, pero… iba a salir con ella… SOLOS… ante lo que significaba esa palabra para él, sintió como si un globo se inflara en su pecho… sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado. Estaba siendo demasiado… ¿meloso¿dulce?... le dieron nauseas y se sintió repentinamente mareado. Tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, y tomarse la cabeza, tratando de que dejara de dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos, y entonces escuchó que Sirius se dejaba caer en una silla a su lado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Entonces…- dijo Sirius, impaciente.

- Se podría decir que triunfo.- concluyó James.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- En realidad, no tuvimos un lindo principio…- dijo James- Quiero decir, no estuvo muy bien conmigo… pero luego, me invitó a salir.- dijo con un tono desconcertado, como si ni él se lo creyera.

- Vamos, Cornamenta, soy tu amigo, puedes contarme la verdad…- dijo Sirius, riendo.

- Esa es la verdad.

- ¿Qué le hiciste para que te invite a salir? Quiero decir… es Evans, amigo, y eres tú.

- Lo sé.- Dijo mirándolo, igual de sorprendido.

- Yo creo que la malinterpretaste…

- No, vamos a salir mañana.

- Si tú dices…- dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros, y mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- En fin,- murmuró James- ¿qué pasó con Helena¿Cómo conseguiste la cita de mañana?

- Amigo, estás hablando con Sirius Black, parece como si desconfiaras de que pudiera conseguir la cita que quiero…- dijo, negando con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.- Simplemente me las ingenié para que Siriusana Black cayera a mis pies. Todo mediante la indiferencia y el desinterés.

En eso llegaron los Potter, y comenzaron a cenar.

Mientras, en otra mesa, Lily no podía creer lo que había hecho, había invitado a salir a Potter, a James Potter¿quién diablos estaba en su mente? Porque algo era seguro, esa no podía haber sido ella, no podía haber sido Lily Evans. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho alguna vez? Siquiera podía imaginarse que Lily Evans invitara a salir a James Potter, a quien despreciaba profundamente… o tal vez no. Tal vez no lo despreciaba tan profundamente… ¡No¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Sí, lo despreciaba, lo odiaba, quería que desapareciera de su vista… y a su vez, le tenía un cariño tan especial, lo quería cuando sonreía, lo quería cuando la halagaba, lo quería cuando reía a carcajadas, lo quería cuando era delicado con ella, lo quería cuando podía oler su perfume tan masculino y sentir su respiración sobre su cuello… porque Lily no era absolutamente santa, Lily era perfectamente consciente de que James estaba… ¿cómo decirlo?... MUY BUENO, por supuesto que de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, y además… quizás Potter no era la bondad en persona… '¿dije quizás?', pensó la pelirroja, 'no hay quizás, Potter NO es la bondad en persona'. Sin embargo, sus bromas, sus burlas… no las hacía de mala persona, las hacía porque era un adolescente, un inmaduro… y de esto tampoco le cabía duda, Potter era inmaduro, he aquí el punto que Lily quería que cambiara: esa inmadurez tan absurdamente ridícula…

Y en eso estaba Lily, cuando algo le llamó la atención. James no estaba cenando solo con sus padres, alguien más estaba en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- se preguntó a sí misma, en voz baja, desconcertada.- ¿A dónde iría Potter sin Black?- estaba desconcertada de su propia distracción, cuando escuchó un globo reventarse, el sonido de agua cayendo y un grito agudo. Miró hacia la puerta del comedor, y vio a una chica, que gritaba histéricamente, empapada de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar reír, la reconoció como una chica con la que había hablado en recepción y que le había caído bastante tonta. Automáticamente, volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la mesa de los Potter, no le cabía ninguna duda de quiénes eran los autores de aquella broma, y efectivamente pudo ver a los chicos riendo a carcajadas y la señora Julia Potter regañándolos, aunque en vano, esos dos no tenían remedio.

- ¿La has visto, Cornamenta?

- Claro, Canuto¿escuchaste su grito?

- Sí, y eso te sucede cuando pretendes que Sirius Black tome el té con tus padres.- Dijo Sirius, serio. Se miraron, y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

- Basta.- decía Julia, con severidad, pero Lily pudo ver que cuando no podían verla, reía.- Basta, ya mismo se disculparán con ella.

- No tienen doce años, Julia.- Le dijo el señor Potter. Ella lo miró con reproche, pero no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquilo, excepto por los continuos reproches de Petunia, que parecía más malcriada que nunca. También, claro, sin contar las miradas nerviosas y, aunque pretendían serlo, bastante poco disimuladas entre Lily y James, que se miraban y bajaban la cabeza continuamente, y las miradas provocativas y desafiantes entre Helena y Sirius.

Finalmente, habiendo disfrutado de una gran comida, los Potter se levantaron de su mesa, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues el señor Potter había convencido a Julia de que James y Sirius necesitaban su privacidad y de que sería mejor tener cuartos separados, y se habían mudado a la habitación contigua, la 502.

- Esta noche no podrás dormir…- se burlaba Sirius de James, mientras buscaba la llave.

- Claro que no, no dejarás de hablarme de Helena.

- Sólo me refería a ti cuando dije que no podrías dormir, no podrás sacarte a Lily de la cabeza.

- Ya me había olvidado hasta que tú me la recordaste.- Mintió James.

- Además sabes que si no durmiera por pensar en Helena, no estaría precisamente hablando.- Rió Sirius, que había encontrado la llave y trataba de abrir la puerta.- No sé si me comprendes, Cornamenta.

- ¿Tú crees que no?- Rió James, cómplice.- Dame eso.- Añadió quitándole la llave a Sirius. Entraron a la habitación riéndose, pero se callaron inmediatamente a la vez que una sonrisa, que iba creciendo rápidamente, aparecía en sus caras. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Nos extrañabas, verdad, Lunático?

- No, simplemente me estaba aburriendo.- Rió Remus Lupin, el tercer Merodeador, alumno del séptimo año en Hogwarts. Era alto, aparentemente tranquilo, y sus ojos, de un color marrón claro, pero extremadamente profundos, conquistaban a muchas alumnas de Hogwarts, con una simple mirada.- Pero veo,- añadió cuando James y Sirius se le tiraron encima, a los golpes- que ustedes sí.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Vas a quedarte?

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- ¿Tan rápido te llegó nuestra carta?

- ¿Cuál carta?- Preguntó Remus, desorientado.

- La carta que te escribimos con tanta profundidad- Dijo James, entre risas, recordando la carta que había escrito su amigo.

- No he recibido ninguna carta…

- La enviamos ayer y Eva no volvió, debe estar volviendo de lo de Quejicus.- reflexionó Sirius.

- ¿Quejicus?- preguntó Lupin.

- Ah, sí. Le enviamos una carta recordándole cuánto lo queremos.- Murmuró James.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No importa¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Me aparecí.

- ¿Y por qué has decidido venir?

- Por que me aburría.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En la casa de una tía repugnante.

- Oh¿la tía Olga?- dijo James.

- ¿La misma que la última vez que fuiste a visitarla quiso que comieras un gato?- preguntó Sirius.

- Esa misma.

- ¿Y por qué volviste a visitarla?

- Porque es mi tía.

- Pero no lo soportaste…

- Evidentemente no.

- ¿Vas a quedarte?

- Si ustedes me invitan sí.

- Me parece un poco tarde para preguntar si te invitamos.

- Sí, uno suele hacer eso cuando todavía no llegó.

- Me pareció educado.- Dijo Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Supongo que mis padres no tendrán problema.- Dijo James, aunque poco le importaba porque aunque lo tuvieran, Remus se quedaría igual.

- Así que¿qué es lo que tienen para contarme?- preguntó Lupin. Y eso fue lo que causó la bomba de comentarios que le soltaron Sirius y James.

- ¡Lily está aquí!

- ¡Hay una Sirius!

- ¡Me está volviendo loco!

- ¡Me pasa igual!

- ¿Qué demonios son las bicicletas?

- ¡Sirius no sabe cómo ligar!

- ¡James SE ENAMORÓ!- Esos últimos dos comentarios hicieron que los dos se callaran de pronto, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta del peso que tenían las cosas que habían dicho, y que Lupin los callase.

- A ver, empecemos por Sirius.- dijo, con calma- ¿Cuál es el problema con las chicas?

- No hay chicas, hay una sola.- Esta respuesta pareció sorprender a Sirius tanto como a Lupin, se miraron con complicidad y se entendieron perfectamente, Lupin pudo comprender la gravedad de la situación.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede con esta chica?- Sirius calló, como si se tratase de un tema extremadamente peligroso, pero James susurró:- Es como Sirius. Tiene sus tácticas, sus comentarios, su arrogancia…

- Oh. Bueno, tendremos que investigarla.- Dijo Lupin. Los tres amigos se miraron y al notar la seriedad que le estaban poniendo al asunto, y más aún sabiendo que para Sirius pronto sería una chica más, no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse en carcajadas.

- Bien,- continuó Lupin- ¿Cornamenta?

- Lily está aquí.- Le contestó James.

- Supongo que se estarán llevando de las mil maravillas.

- Igual que siempre.- aportó Sirius.

- Vamos a salir mañana.- Le dijo James a Lupin, quien se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Lily Evans va salir contigo, Cornamenta?- James asintió. Y Lupin miró instintivamente a Sirius, para confirmar la verdad de aquellas palabras. Sirius se había sentado en una de las camas, y se estaba quitando los zapatos, pero al ver que Remus esperaba una respuesta de su parte, dijo:- Es el más increíble de los milagros, pero sí.

- Esto será mucho más complicado.- Murmuró Lupin, una vez más, al igual que sus amigos, exagerando la situación. Pero, sin embargo, los otros dos asintieron en silencio, sabiendo las tormentas que se avecinaban, causadas por una despiadada pelirroja.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Es lo que hay por esta vez. Espero que la inspiración me vuelva rápido y pueda escribir un buen capítulo pronto. Espero reviews, GRACIAS POR TODO !

Male.


	5. Noche de fiesta

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que con bastantes ganas de leer porque es un capítulo muuuuuy largo. Perdonen por la tardanza, que por suerte esta vez no fue tanta. Bueno, es un capítulo que me hizo reír, espero que les pase lo mismo. Gracias por los reviews recibidos, muchas muchas gracias, y los dejo con el capítulo.

**Noche de fiesta**

Un tímido rayo de luz, se asomaba a la habitación 502, por entre las cortinas, iluminando el rostro moreno del joven Potter, quien, al notarlo, se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos aún más de lo que acostumbraban, y abrió los ojos, lenta, dolorosamente. Se sentó, con suavidad, todavía entrecerrando los párpados, y miró alrededor, descubriendo los restos de lo que había sido una fiesta nocturna con sus amigos. Calzoncillos colgados en el picaporte de la puerta, almohadones desparramados por el suelo, botellas vacías por todos lados, dos cajas de pizza que por la noche habían pedido, a pesar de haber cenado, las sábanas caídas, Sirius en el suelo, más calzoncillos, y la televisión encendida en un canal que sus padres no debían enterarse que habían estado viendo.

De pronto, sintió la habitación dar vueltas, y volvió a recostarse, con un quejido, la resaca… ah, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía náuseas¿dónde estaba Remus? Oyó arcadas provenientes del baño, como respuesta. Nunca habían bebido tanto… Rió, recordando las estupideces que había dicho la noche anterior. Entonces vio que Sirius se movía.

- Ah.- dijo tomándose la cabeza, y recostándose nuevamente.- Todo se mueve.

- Creo que debimos haber pensado en eso anoche.- dijo Remus, desde el baño.- Tal vez nos sobrepasamos.- Remus se asomó por la puerta, tenía el rostro extremadamente pálido, y unas ojeras considerables, se encontraba como si hubiese sido el día siguiente a la luna llena.

- ¿Bromeas? Vaya fiesta que hemos tenido, amigo.- Dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa. Y resopló.

- Debemos repetirla.- Acordó James, también sonriente.

- Cualquiera que entrara, viera esta habitación y nos oyera, creería que hemos estado haciendo… bueno, un par de barbaridades.- Comentó Remus.

- ¿Tú que crees?- preguntó Sirius, y largó una carcajada.

- Demonios¿nunca se cansará de dar vueltas?- dijo James, cubriéndose la cara.

- Tardará un rato.- Contestó Remus.- Hace un par de horas que me he levantado, y aún no se me ha pasado del todo.

- ¿Cuánto tomamos?

- Habremos terminado unas…- Los tres amigos se miraron alarmados.

- Mejor no decir cuántas fueron.- Concluyó Sirius.

- Como si no decirlo cambiara lo que tomamos.- Los tres rieron.

- Eh, James…- Dijo Remus, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta por milésima vez.

- Lo sé.- Contestó, se levantó a recoger sus calzoncillos.

- No, esos son los míos.- Dijo Sirius, quitándoselos de las manos.

- Deberíamos levantarnos ya.- Sugirió James.

- ¿Cuál es el apuro?- rezongó Sirius.

- He quedado con Lily… en realidad, no es que me importe tanto…

- Ayer no decías lo mismo- Comentó Remus distraídamente, miró a Sirius con complicidad.

- Vaya ganas que tenías de verla, Cornamenta.- Dijo, entre risas. James le tiró un almohadón.

- En cambio tú, ni te has acordado de Helena, has estado entretenido mirando otras chicas en la televisión…- dijo James, burlón.

- Tú también estabas ahí.- le contestó Sirius.

- ¿Tú crees?- Ironizó James. Y nuevamente comenzaron a reírse los tres.

- ¿Alguien piensa usar la ducha ahora?- preguntó Remus.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué te invite?- Preguntó Sirius, recibiendo un almohadonazo de su amigo.

- Solo para avisarles que no hay agua caliente.

- Lo que menos necesito en este momento es agua caliente, Lunático.- murmuró James.

- Te equivocas. Lo que menos necesitas es ducharte con Sirius.

- Tienes razón…- dijo James, e inició una carrera hacia el baño, ganándole a Sirius.

- Soy capaz de entrar, Cornamenta, y lo sabes muy bien.- Le gritó Sirius, que se había estrellado contra la puerta cerrada del baño.

- Atrévete.- lo desafió desde adentro la voz de James, sabiendo que Sirius no lo haría. Black tomó el picaporte, y cuando estuvo a punto de girarlo, lo soltó y se tiró al suelo.

- No, no creo ser capaz.- le dijo a Remus.

- Me parece muy bien, Canuto.- le dijo Lupin, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- ¡Mira, es Eva!- informó Sirius, señalando hacia la ventana. Remus la abrió dejando entrar a la lechuza, que voló directamente hacia las cajas de pizza.

- Quítale la carta.- dijo Remus.

- ¿De veras¿Crees que es eso lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo Sirius, sarcásticamente. Desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza, a quien las pizzas no le habían agradado.- Es de Quejicus.

- Léela.- Sirius lo miró rogándole que deje de decirle que tenía que hacer cosas que obviamente que debía hacer.

_¡Que enternecedor que eres, Potter! Tan solo el hecho de que puedas si quiera IMAGINAR que estoy extrañándote… no, la verdad es que no, me alegra no tener que ver tu fea cara, ni tener que sentir pena de tu estupidez, ni tener que ver cómo le lames los pies a la sangresucia. Respecto al shampoo, en vez de recomendarme a mí, deberías recomendarle a Black el que tú usas, ese… ¿cómo es que se llama? El que tiene un perfume floral… ¡el rosa, Potter¿Cómo es que se llama¡El que es para mujeres! Bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo haberlo descrito con acierto¿no? De todas maneras no creo que a Black le sirva, porque tú eres el único idiota que quiere tener el cabello como un nido de lechuzas… aunque nunca se sabe cuán idiotas pueden ser las personas, tú eres el vivo ejemplo. ¿Me crees capaz de caer tan bajo como para estar enamorado de la sangresucia? No, Potter, te equivocas, yo no soy como tú, yo pertenezco a otro nivel, sino estaría en Gryffindor, como tú, y el resto de los imbéciles que tienes por amigos. Por mí, puedes follarte a la sangresucia delante de todo Hogwarts, lo único que te pido es que no me avises, porque me asquea. ¿Black conquistando a cuantas puede, me has dicho? Pues dile que se cuide, porque todas en el hotel deben estar apostando a ver quién llega a tocarlo más. La verdad es que no pensaba contestarte, pero dije, si tanto me extraña Potter que se humilla de esta manera¿por qué no responderle? No queremos hacerle pasar un mal momento¿verdad? Te desprecio Potter, y a diferencia de lo que tú dices, te desprecio SIN CARIÑO._

- Ni se te ocurra mostrársela.- le advirtió Remus a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo entusiasmado Sirius, que quería ver correr sangre.

- Porque, como bien sabes, es capaz de aparecerse en casa de Quejicus, y asesinarlo.

- ¿Y lo malo de eso es…?

- No queremos problemas.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Si James lo asesina, es EL FIN de nuestros problemas.- le dijo Sirius.

- Vamos, dame la carta, Sirius, James no debe leerla.

- Yo creo que sí.- Empezaron a forcejear para tomar la carta.

- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?- preguntó James, saliendo del baño.

- Nada.- contestó Remus, y le quitó la carta a Sirius de un tirón, escondiéndola detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Verás, resulta que…- comenzó Sirius, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

- Que deberías apurarte, no has quedado con Lily a ninguna hora.

- Tienes razón, tendría que preguntarle si quiere que salgamos ahora o a la tarde.

- Pero no hablábamos de eso.- Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Ah, no¿De qué hablaban entonces?

- De…

- ¡James no debe verla!- dijo Remus.

- ¿No debo ver a Lily?- preguntó James, confundido.

- ¡Sí, debe verla!- Gritó Sirius- Vamos, Remus, será divertido.

- ¿Crees que será divertido para ti que yo salga con Lily?- inquirió James, sospechando que Sirius podría traerse algo entre manos.

- Bueno…- dijo Sirius- si eso es una invitación para que vaya con ustedes, no me niego…

- Lily es mía, Canuto.- dijo James.

- Pero si quieres compartirla…- dijo Sirius, sonriéndose a sí mismo.

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo Remus.

- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?- soltó James, enojado- ¿Acaso tú también quieres venir?

- James, nadie quiere salir con Lily.- dijo Remus.

- Habla por ti solo…- dijo Sirius, dispuesto a molestar a James.

- Te voy a…- murmuró James, mientras levantaba el puño.

- Ya¡sólo bromeaba!- protestó Sirius.

_- ¡Protego!_- Gritó Remus, creando un encantamiento escudo en torno a Sirius.- James, cálmate.- James se dejó caer en el suelo.- Y sujeta esa toalla, por favor.- Agregó, ya que su amigo no se había cambiado aún.

- ¿Pueden decirme…?- comenzó, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

- Quejicus respondió nuestra carta.- dijo con rapidez, antes de que Remus o cualquier otra cosa pudiera frenarlo.

- ¿Con que de eso se trata, eh¿Y por qué no querían decírmelo?

- Remus no quería decírtelo, compañero.- Contestó Sirius, a quien le encantaba causar problemas, y que, conociendo a James, sabía de su facilidad para enojarse.

- Supuse que te volverías loco al leerla, y sigo pensando que así será, pero…- le entregó la carta. James la leyó rápido, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro del papel, y, a medida que leía, sus manos estrujándolo con más fuerza.

Cuando terminó, cerró los ojos, dejó la carta a un lado, y cuando volvió a abrirlos dijo:- No me molesta, sólo es un imbécil.

- Verdaderamente¿no te molesta?- dijo Sirius, con un hilo de voz.

- No.

- ¿No tienes ganas de matarlo?- inquirió Remus.

- Desde que nací.- contestó James.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡No¡Es un idiota¿Quién se cree que es para decirme esas… ¡Idioteces!? Maldito egocéntrico. ¿Quién le dijo que podía hablar así de Lily? Si quiere meterse conmigo, de acuerdo, pero no con ella¡Imbécil…!- gritó furioso.

- De acuerdo.- suspiró aliviado, Sirius.- Eres el de siempre, amigo. Estoy orgulloso de ti- Añadió, poniendo una expresión solemne, y un tono serio.

- Que… tipo tan desagradable.- dijo James.- Tan asqueroso, repugnante y…

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas así?- le preguntó Remus, pero James no contestó.

- Son todas las palabras que Evans le enseñó.- Dijo Sirius, y James le saltó encima.- ¡Ya¡Cornamenta!

- Basta.- Dijo Remus, pero sus amigos no se separaban y él no puso demasiado empeño en que lo hicieran.

- Mira,- dijo Sirius una vez que pudo sostener a James- yo sé que estás furioso, amigo, pero no es conmigo con quien debes desquitarte¿entiendes¿Por qué no vas donde Quejicus…?

- Eso sería inmaduro.- Comentó Lupin. En ese momento, James aflojó la fuerza que estaba haciendo para liberarse de Sirius, "inmaduro", esa actitud era la que Lily más le reprochaba…

- No lo haré.- dijo serio- Si ese infeliz quiere molestarme, que lo haga, yo no voy a darle el gusto de caer en su estúpido juego.

- Ahora soy yo el que debe decirte que está orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Remus, imitando a Sirius.

- Que decepcionante.- lamentó Black.

- Es una actitud muy madura.- comentó Lupin.

- Pero… ¿no sería mejor que Lily se enterara?- dijo James.

- Sonamos.- contestó Lupin, deslizando sus manos por la cara.

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?- le preguntó Petunia a su hermana, viendo como se peinaba, a la vez que se cepillaba los dientes.

- Tuney, nos hemos quedado dormidas¡es casi la una!

- ¿Y cuál es tu apuro?- inquirió Petunia.

- Bueno… simplemente, he quedado con alguien.- dijo Lily, algo nerviosa.

- ¿Potter, verdad?

- ¡No¿qué te hace pensar eso¿Por qué santo motivo saldría YO con POTTER? Él es tan…- pero Petunia la miraba con una ceja levantada, era evidente que no le creía. Lily suspiró-… tan lindo, tan simpático… pero lo odio.- terminó, sin mucha convicción.

- Aún así¿saldrás con él, verdad?- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, saldré con él.- Petunia sonrió- Pero como amigos nomás.- Se apuró a añadir- Verás, él me ha comentado que, bueno, según él piensa, porque estoy segura que nadie estaría de acuerdo, yo no lo trato demasiado bien… Entonces accedí a darle una oportunidad para que intentemos llevarnos bien.- Petunia la miraba como diciendo "te lo dije".- ¡Si tu hubieras visto cómo me miraba…¡No podía decirle que no!

- Claro, no podías decirle que no¿sabes? Yo tampoco podía decirle que no a Eddie…- dijo Petunia.

- ¡Eso fue muy distinto¡Tú te acostaste con Eddie cuando hacía tan solo una hora que él y yo habíamos terminado nuestro noviazgo que duró varios meses!

- No podía decirle que no…- dijo Petunia.- De todas maneras, no era muy bueno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Lily.

- ¿Nunca te habías acostado con él?- le preguntó a su vez Petunia.

- Tú sabes, Tuney… Con nadie.- Petunia se mordía el labio, en señal de desaprobación. Luego, miró a su hermana, que estaba toda colorada, y soltó una carcajada que hizo saltar a Lily.

- Vamos, tan apurada que estabas por encontrarte con Potter… no quiero interrumpirte.- le dijo, y Lily volvió a saltar, pero esta vez para ponerse en marcha.- ¿Piensas buscarlo en su habitación?

- En sus sueños. Mi plan es encontrármelo en el comedor.- la verdad era que Lily se sentía muy comprometida con la salida con James, porque aún se sentía algo culpable por cómo lo había tratado.

- Luego me cuentas.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa que estás tan interesada?- inquirió Lily, preguntándose también por el motivo de la repentina complicidad de su hermana.

- ¿Eres mi hermana, no?- le dijo Petunia. Lily le sonrió, y entonces sí, abandonó la habitación.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, en primer lugar, no sean tan mal pensados, tan poco es que los chicos hayan estado haciendo cosas tan locas, lo que pasa es que tenía ganas de divertirme un poco, ajaj. Me reí mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que a ustedes les haya pasado leyéndolo. Como en mi otra historia, **Noches Pelirrojas**, se trató de un capítulo de transición que espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Por favor, **reviews**, que si con este capítulo llegamos a los cincuenta, puede que haga algo como premio, depende de ustedes, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leer! Besos,

Male.


	6. Silencio, tranquilidad y disimulo

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola, cómo están ? Una vez más, mil disculpas la tardanza, sé que tardé como un mes, pero es que no tuve nada de tiempo. Quería agradecerles a todos los reviews, e informarles que, aunque no llegamos a los cincuenta, voy a subir de todas maneras una **nueva historia:Viejos Romances**, para festejar los cien reviews de mi otro fic **Noches Pelirrojas. **Bueno, una vez más, muchísimas gracias por todo, y los dejó con el capítulo número seis…

**Silencio, tranquilidad y disimulo**

- A ver si comprendo…- reflexionó Sirius- ¿tú no quieres tener un duelo con Quejicus, y quieres que Evans lo sepa¿Qué sería lo bueno?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Que Lily sabría que soy tan maduro que puedo ignorar a Quejicus aún cuando busca pelea.- contestó James, fascinado con su plan.

- Solo hay un punto, Cornamenta. Es una inmadurez que quieras que ella se entere.

- No es cierto, solo quiero demostrarle que soy más maduro de lo que ella cree.- Era evidente que Remus desaprobaba el plan.

- Yo creo que sería más interesante que pelearas con Quejicus.- rió Sirius. James le golpeó el brazo.

- Eso es lo que él busca, no voy a dárselo.

- Te equivocas Cornamenta. Deberías dárselo, él se lo buscó.- se justificó Sirius.

- Lily es más importante.

- Evans esto, Evans aquello. Déjala en paz y ve por Snape.- se enojó Sirius. James no supo contestar. Él quería ganarse a Lily, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

- Tú cállate.- Le dijo- Necesito un plan para que Lily se entere de mi madurez. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- le preguntó a Black, que pareció reflexionar un momento pero luego apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de James y dijo:

- Dime Cornamenta¿qué harías tú sin mí?- James sonrió.

- ¿Y tú, Lunático?

- De acuerdo, pero solo si prometes no comportarte como un idiota.

- ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?- preguntó James con superioridad.

- Creo que no…- dijo Sirius.

- Tal vez en una ocasión.- dijo Remus.

- O en dos.

- Durante todo el verano.

- Toda su vida.

- Ya.- los cortó James.- Hay que idear un plan.

- Manos a la obra, Merodeadores.- dijo Sirius. James y Remus se miraron y lo miraron. Sirius se encogió de hombros y los tres se echaron a reír.

Lily Evans recorría tranquila los pasillos del hotel Costa Azul, admirando lo bonito que era. Varias ventanas iluminaban los corredores; cada tanto, encontraba pequeñas mesas donde había hermosos floreros, y ya había visto varios cuadros. Sin embargo, no podía evitar extrañar los corredores de Hogwarts, con sus paredes de piedra, decoradas con antorchas y cuadros con personajes que se movían dentro de ellos. Suspiró. Pensar que este era su último año en Hogwarts… adoraba el castillo, sus pasadizos secretos, la Torre Gryffindor, las clases, los profesores, sus compañeros, James… ¿qué era James para ella? Nunca lo había tenido claro, no lo tenía claro y tampoco sabía si lo tendría claro. Lo único que sabía, es que James, a pesar de todo, significaba mucho para ella, es decir, él siempre la había querido, la había querido de verdad, como se quieren en las novelas, sólo por eso merecía que ella lo considerara su primer amor. Entonces¿por qué ese afán por despreciarlo¿Por qué insistir en odiarlo si no lo odiaba? Tenía una sospecha. En un punto, amar a James era una traición hacia Severus, y ella era incapaz de olvidar aquellos tiempos en los que Severus Snape era su amigo, su gran amigo.

**Flash Back**

Eran las ocho de la noche, perfecto, pues hasta las nueve tenían permiso para recorrer los pasillos. Como todos los días a esa hora, Lily Evans abandonó disimuladamente la bulliciosa Torre de Gryffindor, quería evitar tener que dar detalles sobre a dónde iba. Silencio, tranquilidad y disimulo, en eso consistía su fórmula secreta para pasar desapercibida. Funcionaba con todos, absolutamente con todos… menos con Potter, claro.

- ¿A dónde vas, Evans¿No sabes que no puedes estar fuera de la Torre después de las nueve?

- Para tu información Potter, recién son las ocho.- dijo Lily fastidiada- Yo cumplo con las reglas, a diferencia de otros.

- No veo que tiene de malo romper algunas reglas. Sé que son las ocho, pero dudo que tardes media hora en lo que sea que vas a hacer.

- Eso no lo sabes. Y además, no es de tu incumbencia, así que, si me permites.- avanzó, dispuesta a alejarse de James.

- No me importa lo que haces, si es eso en lo que estás pensando. Solo quería advertirte que no pases por la puerta del aula de adivinación, o lo lamentarás.

- De acuerdo.- contestó Lily, indiferente, y siguió su camino. Siempre la misma historia.

No era la primera vez que Potter la pescaba andando por ahí, sola, cerca de las nueve. Tampoco era la primera vez que se entrometía en sus asuntos, ni la primera vez que le advertía de algún lugar por el que no debía pasar. Siempre la descubría, era imposible que Potter no supiese dónde se encontraba, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo hacía, pero siempre estaba allí donde ella iba. Varias veces había sufrido del insomnio preguntándose una y otra vez cómo lo hacía, pero no le era posible averiguarlo.

Aceleró el paso, si quería que su encuentro con Snape durase más de cinco minutos debía procurar llegar antes de las nueve. Cada día a las ocho de la noche, Lily y Severus se encontraban en la biblioteca y hablaban como hablan todos los amigos. Pero no podían ser descubiertos, nadie aprobaría una amistad entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Por eso ese horario tan particular, por eso ese lugar tan particular, nadie se quedaba en la biblioteca hasta las nueve, salvo por algunos alumnos de séptimo, que no les prestaban la menor atención a dos alumnos de quinto. Pero esta vez se trataba de un encuentro distinto, especial. Lily tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Snape, sería muy doloroso, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba cansada de sus burlas cuando se encontraban frente a los demás estudiantes, Snape le había dicho que todo era una actuación, pero ella sospechaba que en el fondo las burlas no eran tan actuadas, estaba cansada, también, de tener que verse en secreto, ya no sabía si valía la pena, últimamente, ella y Severus diferían en muchas formas de pensar, en demasiadas, y en temas demasiado claves, estaba cansada de que todo el tiempo la acusara de una supuesta relación con Potter, de que la acusara de traidora, estaba cansada, debía terminar con aquella amistad.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Snape.

- Merodeadores.- susurró Lily como única respuesta.

- Oh… ¿otra vez te entretuviste con Potter?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de Potter, Severus.

- La verdad es que ya no entiendo qué es lo que piensas.

- Oh, vamos. Vine aquí para hablar de algo muy importante, y no tenemos demasiado tiempo.- Snape calló repentinamente- Creo que debemos terminar con estos encuentros.- Continuó Lily, con firmeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dolidos. Snape no sabía que decir, Lily sí sabía, pero le costaba horrores.- Lo siento, pero ya te he planteado mis dudas acerca de tus supuestas actuaciones cuando nos encontramos frente a otras personas, no entiendo por qué debes tratarme así en lugar de ignorarme, por ejemplo. Además, creo que últimamente estamos difiriendo bastante¿no te parece?

- Me parece que ese Potter te ha estado llenando la cabeza de estupideces. No veo por qué debemos dejar de ser amigos.

- Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Severus, pero dado que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, es la única solución que veo. Mejor así.

- Potter…

- James no tiene nada que ver, Severus¡por favor!

- ¿Ahora es James? Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres.- la miró con odio- Púdrete, Evans.- se levantó y se alejó a zancadas de la biblioteca. Lily comenzó a llorar: silencio, tranquilidad y disimulo, esa seguía siendo su técnica para no ser descubierta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la pobre Lily Evans. Cuánto le había dolido terminar con aquella amistad… Snape era su único verdadero amigo en ese entonces, pero aún así, ella seguía pensando que había hecho lo correcto, que había hecho bien en ponerle fin. Lo que no se esperaba, es que él no la entendiese. Había esperado a que después de un tiempo, le dijese que todo estaba bien, pero no. Y aquella obsesión que tenía con Potter, siempre obsesionado con que Potter se convertiría para Lily en lo que alguna vez había sido él… Snape. Pero eso jamás sucedería. Lily perdió toda iniciativa de salir con Potter, de darle una oportunidad. Se paró en seco, y aún llorando, dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal del hotel, sin rumbo, dispuesta a ausentarse durante todo el día, pensando, una vez más, _silencio_, _tranquilidad_ y _disimulo_.

**Notas de la Autora: **Y ? Qué tal ? Es un poco triste, pero me pareció necesario, además no va llegar tan rápido la cita entre Lily y James. Perdonen si les parece un capítulo insignificante después de toda la espera, pero es lo que hay. De cualquier modo, están las otras dos historias, esperando a ser leídas. Espero muchos **reviews**, por favor, que me ayudan muchísimo a seguir adelante, sobre todo si me dan algunas ideas. GRACIAS!

Male.


	7. Paseos con helado

**Notas de la Autora:** Inconstancia terrible, realmente lo siento mucho, pero como dije en la otra historia, estuve en muchos lugares estas vacaciones, y no me fue posible escribir en ninguno de esos viajes. En fin, cómo están? Qué tal pasaron las fiestas? Espero que de lo mejor, y MUY FELIZ AÑO PARA TODOS ! Que sea un año próspero y lleno de sorpresas. Hablando de sorpresas, espero sorprenderlos con este séptimo capítulo, creo, de esta historia, espero que les agrade.

**Paseos con helado**

La misma mañana en la que Petunia hacía las pases con su hermana en la habitación del hotel Costa Azul, Severus Snape despertaba inquieto en su cama en la calle Cnel. Brickford. Como otras tantas veces, había soñado con su más preciada amiga Lily Evans. O al menos había sido alguna vez su más preciada amiga. Y como otras tantas veces, había soñado con una reconciliación espléndida, que incluía un beso monumental. Rezongando, pues hubiese preferido no despertar jamás, buscó la razón de su despertar repentino, y cayó en la cuenta de la lechuza que golpeaba insistentemente la ventana de su habitación. No tenía ninguna duda, aquella era la lechuza de Potter. La dejó entrar, tomó la carta con una rapidez sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de levantarse, y echó a la lechuza de su habitación antes de que esta pudiera decidir irse.

_Mira, fea peluca grasienta, me cansaste. Me importa un comino lo que una asquerosa serpiente sucia como tú diga de mí, pero de Evans no puedes decir nada, y no podrías ni aunque fueras la cucaracha más insignificante del planeta, que pensándolo bien, es lo que eres. Hablas mucho con tu lengua sucia, finjes valentía pero bien sabemos que no eres valiente. Eres un cobarde. Y si te interesa recuperar un poco de dignidad, ni siquiera recuperar porque nunca la has tenido, si te interesa conseguir que tu nombre tenga al menos un rastro efímero de dignidad, ven aquí, al hotel Costa Azul de Mar Francés, hoy a las siete de la tarde. Ven y enfréntate a mí. Como ya sabes, te desprecio cada día más,_

_Potter. _

Severus Snape sentía palpitar su garganta del terrible disgusto que le daba aquella carta, de lo que lo aburría tener que ir al hotel. Porque por supuesto, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque sabía que si no acudía al encuentro, Potter lo buscaría después. De modo que de una manera u otra, terminaría en una pelea con Potter, podía elegir si bajo la reputación de cobarde o no. Y elegía que no. Pero entonces algo lo detuvo. ¿Qué tal si se encontraba con Evans? Ah no, con Evans presente las cosas eran muy distintas... En primer lugar, a ella no le gustaría nada la idea de una nueva pelea, pero además estaría con Potter si estaba saliendo con él... pensándolo bien, tal vez conseguía que Lily rompiera con Potter si lo veía pelear con él... Era una propuesta tentadora. Por otro lado, Potter estaba con sus dos amigotes, no sería un duelo justo... aunque si Potter era un hombre, lo haría solo. Pero Potter no era un hombre. En fin¿qué otra opción tenía? Mejor iba al hotel, y terminaba con esto de una vez por todas. Miró el reloj, la una... de acuerdo, sería mejor que tomara un baño comiera algo y empezara a investigar la ubicación del hotel, no fuera a ser que se aparecía mal y lo tomaban por cobarde injustamente.

James Potter comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaba un buen tiempo esperando a Lily en el Hall del hotel y ella seguía sin aparecer. La había buscado por todas partes, incluso había ido dos veces al comedor, cuando Petunia, después de que él golpeara insistentemente la puerta de su habitación, le había dicho que Lily ya se había ido y había mencionado que lo esperaría en el comedor. Pero Lily seguía sin aparecer, y James empezaba a pensar que tendría que crear un mapa que no sirviera solo para encontrarla en Hogwarts por los pasillos a las ocho de la noche, sino que sirviera para encontrarla en cualquier lugar del mundo, estuviese donde estuviese. La verdad es que iba a ser difícil para James encontrar a Lily en el hotel, porque para cuando él habló con Petunia, ella ya estaba muy lejos de allí. Su paso sin rumbo la había llevado lejos rápidamente, y cuando ella interrumpió sus pensamientos para fijarse dónde estaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Preguntó por los nombres de las calles y buscó puntos de referencia, pero nada logró ubicarla. Por supuesto, estaba la opción de aparecerse en el hotel, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para ello después de haberse deprimido tanto. Decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse, y entonces podría volver al hotel, o por lo menos a algún lugar que conociera. Se calmó lo mejor que pudo, y se concentró en la puerta del Hotel Costa Azul. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que sus pensamientos, inconscientemente, la habían llevado hacia otro lugar.

Convencido de que Lily Evans no estaba en el hotel, James comenzó a pensar insistentemente dónde podría encontrarla. Tal vez, la familia Evans pudiera ayudarlo, pero no quería alarmarlos cuando seguramente Lily aparecería por el hotel unas horas más tarde. Pero él no quería esperar ninguna hora para verla, menos aún preocupado porque no hubiese querido encontrarse con él. Incapaz de pensar en algún lugar en el que Lily pudiera estar, vagó sin rumbo por distintos lugares de Mar Francés. A dónde sus pies lo llevaran, él buscaba a Lily insistentemente con su mirada impenetrable. Pero nunca la encontraría si lo guiaban los pies. Cansado de esperar un éxito inalcanzable con tales guías, el corazón del joven Potter se obligó a tomar cartas en el asunto, y lo condujo ni más ni menos que a la entrada giratoria de la confitería Boston. Le bastó echar una mirada para descubrir a la triste pelirroja, sentada en la misma mesa en la que la había visto la primera vez, con la mirada pérdida y un aire de misterio y con una taza de chocolate humeante en las manos. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como James sonreía tan solo por verla y su corazón se relamía de orgullo, porque la había encontrado.

- ¿Te acompaño?- le preguntó James en un susurro, y sin esperar respuesta se sentó a su lado. Ella no se sorprendió de haber sido descubierta, como no le importó que él se sentara a su lado, no tenía ganas de discutir. Se encogió de hombros.- Veo que fracasaste en tu intento por darme una oportunidad...- comentó James- a juzgar por como te comportas conmigo, debo ser realmente inaguantable, tendré que reflexionar al respecto.- ella sonrió.- ¿Sabes una cosa Lily? La gracia del chocolate caliente es beberlo cuando está caliente.- ella no dijo nada, pero bebió un trago de su taza. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.- ¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede? Con todo respeto, creo que una respuesta nos vendría bastante bien.- le dijo. Ella lo miró sin entender. Y él se señaló el corazón como toda respuesta. Lily rió, pero no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos de silencio, James volvió a hablar.- Sabes, seguimos esperando esa respuesta- le dijo pacientemente.

- También yo.- le contestó ella.

- Creo que tú la sabes.- Lily suspiró.

- Es sólo un mal recuerdo.

- ¿Ese recuerdo te impidió salir conmigo?

- En cierto modo.- respondió ella. Para James, las respuestas no eran entendibles. Decidió que conocería a Lily a fondo, que se ganaría su confianza, y que entonces sabría como tratarla y cómo ayudarla a buscar esas respuestas que en el fondo sabía pero que pretendía no conocer.

- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? En mi camino hacia aquí me topé con unos lugares muy bonitos.

El sol no podía creer lo que veía, los pájaros se contaban la noticia unos a otros en cantos interminables. Pero nadie podía negar lo que sus ojos veían, Lily Evans y James Potter paseaban por las viejas calles, y más tarde por la orilla del mar azul, hablando animadamente y riendo únicamente por el mutuo placer de verse reír. Esa misma noche, cuando Lily contaba a Petunia lo maravilloso de su paseo recordaba el alegre dolor de sus pómulos petrificados en la constante sonrisa de su dueña. Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para los adolescentes que en secreto, descubrían lo que es estar enamorado de verdad. Con el segundo helado de la tarde en mano, una pasión que acababan de descubrir que compartían, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al hotel. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar al Hall, descubrieron a Severus Snape discutiendo acaloradamente con Sirius y Remus, quienes aseguraban no tener la menor idea de dónde estaba James Potter.

**Notas de la autora**: Ojalá que les haya parecido un buen capítulo, al menos es bastante más alegre que el anterior, no les parece ? Bueno, muchas gracias a los que hayan seguido leyendo, su fidelidad es sumamente valorada, no lo duden ajaja. Besos a todos, espero nos encontremos pronto,

Male.


	8. Cuando el amor envuelve

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya no sé cómo pedirles disculpas cuando me demoro, que es siempre. Realmente no me gusta, pero hasta que me viene la inspiración y escribo un capítulo que me gusta... y eso es algo que requiere mucho tiempo, cosa que últimamente me está faltando. Perdonen, en serio, que les corte el momento como por meses. Y muchas gracias a aquellos que, a pesar de todo, siguen leyendo como si nunca les fallara. Los dejo aquí con este capítulo, a algunos probablemente los enfurezca, pero yo estoy bastante contenta con él. Muchas gracias por todo !!

**Capítulo 8: Cuando el amor envuelve**

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Desesperado, por la mente de James cruzó la absurda idea de evitar que Lily notara esta desafortunada visita, pero era demasiado tarde. La pelirroja lo miró fijamente; sus ojos, suspicaces, y esta vez, con acierto.

Lentamente, empujó la puerta, con un gesto le indicó a Lily que pasara primero, aunque ella no pareció notar que aún en esa situación, la caballerosidad estaba presente. Avanzó en silencio, con todas las miradas fijas en ella. Snape había enmudecido, y como cada vez que la veía, la miró primero de los pies a la cabeza, para luego posar su mirada persistente en los ojos esmeraldas. Remus miraba a Sirius, buscando intercambiar una mirada preocupada, pero su amigo, sin un solo parpadeo, se fijaba en James, quien a su vez, no podía despegar la vista de Lily.

Así estaba el ambiente, tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, tan silencioso que el silencio ya era ruido, y lleno de miradas intensas que buscaban y observaban reacciones distintas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Severus?

- Veo que no te han dicho nada… Vine aquí, porque alguien me retó a un duelo.

- ¿Y por qué has venido, en vez de utilizar tu madurez e ignorar esa invitación?- susurró.

- Quizás porque no quiero ser un cobarde, y prefiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas. – Mintió. En realidad, y él lo sabía, sólo quería ver a Lily, escucharla… y sonreír de gusto cuando le hiciera sentir a Potter su odio.- Te diría que te preocuparas más por quién fue el que me retó un duelo, pero me parece que eso es evidente. Y, como siempre, no parece que nada de lo que él haga será considerado perverso y estúpido, como sé que es.

- ¿Potter?- la pregunta le resultó estúpida, pero conservaba una esperanza de no tener que enojarse con él. Lo miró fijamente, y él le devolvió la mirada, en silencio.

- Lily, yo…

- No digas más. Como siempre, eres un niño… ni siquiera cuando no lo ves, no puedes evitar…

- ¿Quieres saber qué otras cosas me ha dicho tu amorcito?- siseó Snape, con maldad. Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, dijo:- Que tú eras su novia, y que se pasan el tiempo revolcándose por ahí. No sé si creerlo, por un lado me sorprendería de ti, pero por el otro lado… ambos sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz…

- Ni se te ocurra, Severus. Y a ti, Potter… después de todo lo que me has dicho, sobre una oportunidad y toda esa basura…

- Pero…- comenzó James; no tenía idea de qué decir para defenderse, se sentía un idiota. Sirius y Remus permanecían callados, el primero miraba a James, el segundo, a Lily.

- Basta, no quiero escuchar más… no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¿Así que es mentira? ¿Todavía Potter no ha podido cumplir su objetivo…?

- Cállate.- Dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. James lo miró con sorpresa. El rostro de Sirius estaba tenso, y James, conociéndolo como lo conocía, pudo adivinar la furia detrás de su expresión severa.

- Tu asquerosa lengua de serpiente… siempre ha sido desagradable Quejicus… sólo sirve para decir maldades, ni siquiera decirlas, susurrarlas… como si por un lado no quisieras que se oigan, porque eres un cobarde.

- Increíble… con el nivel de tu familia… todos ellos, Bellatrix, Regulus, Narcisa… todos tan nobles y dignos… no me explico cómo puede un imbécil como tú venir de una familia así…

- ¿Por qué no cierras el pico, das media vuelta y nos dejas en paz, Snape?- escupió Sirius.

- Si mal no recuerdo, fue Potter quien me invitó a venir… aunque claro, no estaba en los planes que la sangre sucia…

- ¡Cierra el pico o…!- gritó James, sacando la varita y apuntando al pecho de Snape con ella. Todos se paralizaron, Remus lo miró alarmado y negó la cabeza.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter? Sólo déjame en paz, no me hables, no me busques… así no te verás obligado a mentirme una y otra vez, y así, decepcionarme…- de pronto, se calló, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Decepcionándote?- susurró Snape, pero nadie lo oyó. Hirvió de rabia… él esperaba que la pelirroja se enfureciera con Potter, hasta el punto de humillarlo y odiarlo… pero ella parecía no tener fuerzas para eso, parecía como si realmente la hubiera entristecido enterarse esa verdad… parecía ser débil en cuanto a Potter, y eso a él, Snape, no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Quiero decir…- Lily trató de retomar el hilo de lo que decía- se acabó, estoy cansada de pasar por esto una y otra vez, déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lily, tú sabes que no haría nada para lastimarte, sabes que realmente… bueno, que en verdad me gustas y…

- ¡He dicho que te detengas Potter! ¡No quiero que me hables nunca más! ¡No me interesa nada de lo que pienses!- gritó Lily, ¿por qué él se la hacía tan difícil? ¿Por qué la hacía gritarle de esa manera? ¿Por qué hacía que luego, cuando estuviese sola, se sintiese tremendamente culpable?

- Suficiente.- Todas las miradas se posaron esta vez en Sirius.- Suficiente Evans, ya muchas veces he estado a punto de decirte esto pero… mira, mi amigo ha soportado toda clase de insultos, maltratos y tonos despectivos de tu parte… y nunca he dicho una palabra. Tampoco él ha dicho nunca nada, porque sino te das cuenta, a pesar de todo lo que le haces, sigue buscando una cita contigo, y sigue tratando de simpatizarte… y cualquier tipo que conozcas, me incluyo, te habría calificado de histérica y cabeza dura… e incluso de inmadura, porque no sé quien te crees que eres para andar diciendo a la gente si lo que hace está bien o mal, si es maduro de su parte o no… cualquier tipo te habría calificado así, y te habría ignorado por completo durante el resto de su vida. Pero no James. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en verdad te quiere, porque realmente le importas, y porque realmente le interesa salir contigo. Pero si tú no piensas darle ninguna oportunidad, y vas a tratarlo siempre de esta manera… pues entonces, te pido por favor que lo dejes en paz. Que lo dejes hacer su vida, y que dejes de fijarte qué hace y si se equivoca o no.

- Yo…

- Gracias- le dijo Sirius antipáticamente.- Ah, y por cierto- miró a James a los ojos, y su expresión cambió un instante- no fue él quien envió la carta.- Miró a Lily y luego a Snape.- Fui yo. Estaba gravemente aburrido y me pareció que sería divertido un poco de lío en nuestras vidas… una buena broma, sin duda, que terminaría en risas. Ahora pienso que me equivoqué, no solo habría evitado este problema, sino que también me habría evitado ver tu fea cara, Snape… uno no puede recordar qué tan desagradable es hasta que la vuelve a tener en frente.- James y Remus sonrieron disimuladamente.- Nos vamos, no tiene ningún sentido seguir aquí.

Remus lo siguió, James detrás de ellos. Pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Snape y Lily, se dio media vuelta y sonrió a ella, guiñándole un ojo. Era lo único que faltaba para hacerla desfallecer. Cuando los Merodeadores se hubieron ido, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sollozar. Snape se acercó, sintiéndose algo culpable, aunque echando prácticamente toda la culpa a esos dos estúpidos que la hacían sufrir.

- Lily… no escuches… no prestes atención a las barbaridades que dice Black, son solo eso… barbaridades.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y sollozó más fuerte.

- Ya está, Lils. No pongas atención… Siento haberte causado este disgusto…- intentó abrazarla. Ella trataba de zafarse, pero él no la soltaba.

- ¿Por qué tienes que echarte la culpa? ¿Por qué siempre alguien tiene que echarse la culpa en mi lugar? ¡¿Por qué siempre tratan de protegerme de mi misma?!- dijo haciendo un último esfuerzo por soltarse.

- Ya deja de echarte la culpa por algo que no has hecho. ¡Potter es un idiota, Lil!- ella se rindió, él la abrazó, consolándola, y ella lo abrazó a él, buscando consuelo, y rompiendo finalmente, en llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oye, amigo… no tenías que hacer eso, decirte culpable de algo que no has hecho…- comenzó James.

- No es nada, Cornamenta. Yo no tenía nada en juego, tú sí.- La expresión de Sirius, sin embargo, seguía siendo sumamente seria, al igual que la de Remus.

- Gracias por defenderme, Canuto, pero… no sé si has hecho bien en hablarle así a Lily… ahora sí que va odiarme definitivamente…- se calló ante una mirada asesina de Sirius.- Espera un momento. ¿Qué te sucede?- Su amigo no contestó.- ¿Qué crees que…?- otra mirada lo obligó a interrumpirse. James lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse y a mirarlo de frente- ¿Qué pasa?

Remus intercambió con Sirius una mirada.

- Espera a que lleguemos a la habitación.

Solo una vez que estuvieron dentro de ella, Sirius miró a James y le dijo:

- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

- Ya te he dicho que…

- Mira, yo sé que tú estás realmente enamorado de Evans… nos lo has demostrado a todas más veces de las necesarias. Y tú sabes lo que pienso de ella: que es una buena chica, distinta a las demás… más difícil… una chica de la que vale la pena enamorarse, en fin. Pero me parece que hay algo que no funciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que, tal vez tú no lo notas James… de hecho, no, no lo notas- dijo Remus- pero ella… digamos que no se porta de la mejor manera contigo. Tú sabes de qué te hablo.

- Pero tiene toda la razón, ¡soy un inmaduro, un idiota! ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le mandé a Snape esa carta? ¡Tú me lo advertiste, Lunático, debí haberte hecho caso!

- La cuestión es que todos cometemos errores, James- lo interrumpió Lupin-, y no se nos castiga por cada uno de ellos, porque no es así como tiene que ser.

- Mira, para hacértelo más fácil, creemos que Evans se está sobrepasando contigo.- Dijo Sirius- No sé qué le hizo crecer el ego de esa manera, pero no es quién para decirte que debes madurar…

- Es la chica con la que quiero salir, y mira que suerte que tengo, que la única condición que me pide es que madure un poco… pero no sé por qué me resulta tan difícil…

- ¿Qué me dices de su madurez, James? ¡Se la pasa gritándote porque se te ocurre hacerle bromas a Snape, tu enemigo, que convengamos que no es ningún santo!

- Tú no eres así, Cornamenta. Vamos, eres un rebelde, compañero. Ella te está… no lo sé, domesticando, o algo parecido… ¿Te das cuenta que haces todo lo que ella te dice? ¿De que si no lo haces, te llamas a ti mismo idiota?

- ¿Desde cuando no usas más tu técnica de hacerte desear?

- ¡Con ella eso no funciona! Y realmente la quiero, no voy a abandonar mis intentos por conquistarla, ¡haré todo lo que sea necesario!

- ¡Escúchate! Olvídala ya, Cornamenta.- Dijo Sirius.

- Al menos hasta que le bajen un poco los humos.- Agregó Remus, tratando de suavizar un poco el veredicto de Sirius.- Probablemente, si la ignoras ella comenzará a buscarte.

- No voy a arriesgarme a eso, cada momento que yo la ignoro, es un momento que otro puede aprovechar para quedársela, ¡no voy a permitir eso!

- Mira, aunque tú estés acosándola noche y día, otros podrán intentar conquistarla… si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado salió con un Ravenclaw…

- Sí, lo sé.- Murmuró James, fastidiado.

- ¡Ella no hace más que bajarte la autoestima, James!

- Y créeme,- dijo Remus- eso no es para nada bueno.

- ¡Ustedes no entienden nada!- gritó James, enojado- ¡No tienen idea de lo que es amar a alguien de verdad!- un leve rubor se encendió en sus mejillas- Sientes que…- por primera vez, sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad- sientes que no hay nada que no harías por ella, "por una mirada, un mundo; por una sonrisa, un cielo; y por un beso… yo no sé qué te diera por un beso".

Sirius y Remus se miraron boquiabiertos; fue un instante de silencio, un instante largo, y entonces los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. James los miró con enojo, pero ellos no podían detenerse. Recién cuando pudieron volver a respirar normalmente, y secándose lágrimas de risa, Sirius le dijo:

- En serio Cornamenta, ¿te aprendiste ese poema o lo escribiste tú?

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Ustedes no lo entenderán, pero en verdad, la amo. Y no tienen idea de lo maravillosa que es esa sensación.

Sirius y Remus volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez el instante fue aún más largo, y luego regresaron las carcajadas, pero esta vez, uno solo era el que se reía, Remus ya no reía, no podía entender lo que era el amor, ni mucho menos lo que era sentirlo, pues nunca lo había vivido realmente, pero sí podía imaginarlo, y de hecho, las palabras de su amigo lo estaban llevando a hacerlo, y eso le daba mucho más para pensar que para reírse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus Snape y Lily Evans siguieron uniéndose en ese abrazo que tantas cosas decía, poco a poco el llanto de Lily se fue calmando, cada vez más, lentamente. Cuando ya sólo eran hipidos, de esos que te dan cuando obligas al llanto a detenerse, le dijo a Snape con voz ronca:

- Lo siento mucho, Sev. Siento que tengas que verme así, siento haberte hecho sentir culpable… siento haberte hecho cada cosa que hice, que te lastimara…- Snape le puso un dedo sobre los labios, y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- Tranquila.- Susurró- No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo.- Y entonces, como si fuese un impulso que no pudo controlar, la besó delicadamente, alzándole la barbilla con una mano, y con la otra, puesta en su cintura, empujándola hacia él. No sintió miedo al hacerlo, y le alegró sentirla temblar ante el contacto de sus labios, de sus lenguas. Y sintió una gran felicidad, una gran satisfacción, cuando comprobó que ella correspondía su beso. Entonces la apretó más a su cuerpo, insaciable, queriendo sentirla.

**Notas de la Autora: **No me maten, por favor! Yo sé que da bronca, y que probablemente a todos les resulte desagradable, porque, vamos, es Snape! Acepto toda clase de críticas en los reviews que espero que me dejen... toda clase de ideas, reproches... lo que sea, pero diganme por favor que les pareció. Bueno, hasta la próxima que espero que sea pronto. Muchas gracias por leer !

Male


End file.
